The New Baroness von Trapp flash version
by BaronessvonTrapp
Summary: This is a shortened version of my original chapter. I submitted it to a local contest and it won. It had to be 800 words. So it is missing a lot of the details. I wanted to share with my loyal fans. Read and enjoy


This is Sound of music fan fiction. It takes place on the wedding night of Maria and Captain Von Trapp. Coming from a convent, Maria is inexperienced. Due to this, she is extremely nervous.

This following piece in an excerpt from her personal journal detailing her complex emotions during her first experience.

He very gently opened my jaw and fully explored every inch of my mouth with his soft tongue. He explored me more than he ever had before. I was able to relax and melt into the moment. After a few moments, I felt confident enough enough to explore him as well. Once I started the fear went away and it seemed so natural.

First he ever so gently rubbed my neck and upper back while whispering sweet words of love and devotion. I felt his hands softly on the the zipper of my dress. I was standing before him in just my thin white slip.

He gently pulled my head up to meet his gaze. He began to place soft sweet kisses all over my face. That definitely helped me relax a bit.

He pulled back and placed my hands over his. He then began to unbutton his shirt below my hands. Eventually, he dropped his hands and allowed me to take over.

I was a little nervous but I tried to confidently follow his lead. I undid the rest of his shirt and it fell from his shoulders.

I was struck breathless. He has a perfect belly. It is completely solid muscle without the slightest hint of unevenness. For at least a minute or more, I just stood in awe and admired his belly.

Before I knew it I was standing before him in nothing but in nothing but my white cotton underwear. My fear first reaction was embarrassment.

Part of felt shocked. I still find it rather embarrassing to write. I know it shouldn't be by now but it is still new to me.

I felt awestruck because I did not expect Georg to have such oh dear how do I put this? I was not expecting Georg to have such extensive well essence or male ness. I was awe struck by it.

I realize that I have never seen any man's essence. However, even I am not that naive. I could see instantly that Georg is definitely far above average in that category.

He gently removed my underwear. I can't describe how I felt nor did I even I know what I was supposed to feel. How should one feel seconds before losing their virtue?

He slowly and gently entered into to me and we became one. I felt a sharp searing pain that filled that whole region of of my body. This was not discomfort this was pain.

After some time, I could feel the pain gradually subsiding. What happened to my body next was nothing short of earth shattering. Actually maybe earth shattering is an understatement. My body was a towering inferno of pleasurable impulses.

It seemed like the deep waves of pleasure were beyond my control. I felt a quivering sensation in every last one of my muscles.

I kept thinking that it couldn't get any better. However, seconds later it was twice an electrifying. It just kept building and building at a rapid rate. I had no idea it was even possible for a body to feel such extreme pleasure.

There was only one problem if one can even call it a problem. Things were happening so quickly and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I had to release it but I wasn't sure how. Luckily Georg noticed my dilemma and gave me guidance. I was relieved but it was bordering on uncomfortable.

I cried out all the emotions I have been feeling not just tonight but for the past few months. The emotions just poured out of me like a raging waterfall. It felt natural without a trace of self consciousnesses.

My body almost wanted to collapse from the exhaustion. My entire body was drenched in perspiration. Even the hair around my temples was moist.

Out of exhaustion, I laid my head on Georg's divine belly. Oh how I love his belly! His belly was still red and glistening with hints of remaining perspiration. Even his arms looked red from warmth and high blood pressure.

Georg was the first to speak. He very dearly exclaimed, "Well done Baroness!" I felt such relief that all I could manage was a laugh of release.

I felt compelled to compliment him "Oh darling, you have the most sublime belly I have ever seen!"

He burst into hysterical laughter, "My love I have the ONLY belly you've ever seen!"

Well, he did have a point there. "OH! Yes well, I still love it anyway!"

I think I'm finally ready to go to sleep. In closing I'll say that when we arrived, I was a scared newly married woman. When I looked in the mirror the next morning With my red face and mussed hair, I saw Baroness Maria Von Trapp.

Elizabeth Ohlmuller


End file.
